Memories from Yesterday
by BlueMelodyinTheRain
Summary: Chase young is dead. That's what everyone thought. Years later, he is back. This time he is stronger and he now rules the world. The Xiaolin Warriors are dead. All except one. Now its up to their grandchildren to defeat evil. Secrets of the past revealed.


**So this is my first fan fiction. That I've uploaded. I've been meaning to upload this but never had the time ^^ . Hope you like it. Constructive criticism is well appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

As the wind moves, you slowly fade away from the vibrant colors of the blooming red flowers and the green vegetation that covers the vast meadows, farmland, and even covers the thick woods and the highest peak of the mountains.

A big ball of light, known as the sun, hangs in the sky, beaming throughout the entire land.

The river runs through the creeks

Once you've reached the end of the valleys, the beauty of it begins to fade away into an arid desert.

You'll slowly begin to wander into that unknown desert where the grass is brittle and the leafless trees remain scattered and scarce.

The sun's rays don't shine through as a clump of thick, gray clouds begin to form, until you wander into a wasteland of darkness. On the way, bits of black, molten rock from the ground stain your shoes.

The soles of your feet begin to burn as drops of burning lava seep in through the cracks of the ash-filled ground. Don't look down! You're standing on a small cliff. Below you is a pool of hot lava shooting out from below.

You see how far the wind can take you?

On the same path that you just took, the legendary Dragon of the Wind took the path of his element into

Chase Young's clutch.

As you know, the Heylin forces where defeated 200 years ago by the Xiaolin Warriors. 200 years ago, the world was finally at peace, leaving the Xiaolin Monks with more time on their hands to live their lives pleasantly.

Sadly, that peace the world endured only lasted for a short time. The dark forces of evil weren't abolished once and for all. They're existence simply remained silenced.

They remained in hiding until the time called. Among the hidden dark forces of evil, the strongest of them all, Chase Young, spent his days in his lair, plotting his comeback in the world. To finally bring the world into 1500 years of darkness, once and for all, was his strongest desire.

It was his plan that would take you 200 years later into his hellish masterpiece that he created. His kingdom that he established into the world was his finishing touch.

His castle, being the heart of his dark kingdom is the same lair that you've witnessed long ago. The roaring thunder crashes up in the cloudy, blood red sky along with the flashing lightning traveling through the sky in less than a second work together to make harmony.

A prison lies adjacent to his castle. There he kept prisoners, including the Xiaolin army and the Xiaolin warriors themselves. Though not all of them were warriors. Some of the prisoners were just innocent people that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Twenty years ago, the Heylin forces finally made their comeback to the world. This time they were stronger and more powerful.

At this time the Xiaolin Warriors were all dead. All were long gone, except the one who once betrayed them and went to the Heylin side. He became Shoku warrior, and he was the first to fall.

Raimundo fell back into the forces of evil. This time, it was not by will but by force that he betrayed his friends and all that he stood for.

It was to protect his loved ones from being killed off. It was to protect the Xiaolin Warriors from the upcoming tragedy that would befall.

Up to this day Raimundo feels deep regret and remorse for his mistake, and this time there would be no

second chance. This time he wasn't able to fix his mistake. This time it would be too late.

Now that he's lost everything he has loved, his reason to fight, and his reason to live, Chase Young who's now in power of his powerful empire has put Raimundo to use as his servant. Raimundo looks nothing like he use to. You would assume that he is deathly skinny and in poor health, but he's built

Raimundo, now lost his ability to defend himself, both physically and verbally. Not only has he lost his strength, he's lost his ability to speak.

Chase deprived Raimundo of his voice, his last defense.

You've heard the story of the journey of the Xiaolin Warriors in defeating evil, now you will hear the story of the aftermath. This story is far more painful than the first. A lot more hardship, pain, and yearning of the heart. But this story will bring back the memories and hidden stories of the past that were never told.

You will discover the secrets of each of the Xiaolin Warriors as we go through. Be prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? <strong>

**Should I update? Or should I drop it?**

**Remember to leave a review!**


End file.
